Pokemon High- everlasting friendship!
by On The Other Edge
Summary: This story is about an Eevee, Moonbeam, who is not really the mixing type, who finds friends and...maybe even an infatuation interest...in other words...a crush! This is what highschool life might be in the Pokemon universe. come join her!
1. Chapter 1- New Lease

**Narrator's perspective**

"Just a few more minutes...I will be fine..." A little eevee said. She is Moonbeam, a transfer student from Crescent high to Cherry Wood High. It was her first day... she was not welcomed very warmly though...witnessing a fight as she scurried in to school. She was not intent on mingling with the bigger, more intimidating looking Pokemon. She just wanted to run back home to her den in Harmonious Forest, curl up with a nice book, and relax. Immediately after her forest survival lesson ended, she hurried off.

 **Moonbeam's perspective**

"Hurry up gal..." I muttered to myself. Being a serious introvert, I did not really enjoy mixing with people, sooooo unlike my brother, Flame, a Flareon. He was a senior in the school, and he was having extra lessons for special tactics, so he would not return home with me today. Sometimes I wish I was like my bro, always so easy to mingle...

Ok.. so I was heading back home, when I suddenly remembered that I had left my bag in class! Oh Gosh! There is so many precious things in there, (some of them are private too...I don't wanna talk about it.) My diary is there too... my secrets... I was busy having a little pity party for myself, having to go back to school to retrieve my bag, and maybe even being embarrassed, when I heard footsteps right behind me...

 **Narrator's perspective**

Moonbeam nearly fainted in shock as a Growlithe magically appeared behind her.( I did not know she was that weak hearted!)

 **Blaze's (the Growlithe ) perspective**

"Oh...her eyes..." I thought, as those chocolate brown eyes stared at me intensely. Being the hopeless in flattery, I pushed that thought away. Anyway getting back, I found her bag on the ground, beside her table, seeing the name tag, and also the fact that I saw her scurrying to school with the bright scarlet bag, I knew that bag was hers. She was just leaving school when I finally found her. I had almost no choice but to tag her... its just...umm...whatever...you would not understand this feeling.(Its hard to explain.)Its just embarrassing... Piping up, I said " This is yours..."

 **Moonbeam's perspective**

"Oh... thanks" I said as my cheeks burned red. I asked him how he knew me...he said he was sitting behind me in forest survival lesson. I just did not notice him. As we bid each other farewell, my cheeks blossomed red once again. ***BLUSH!* OMGEEE**

 **Blaze's perspective**

She blushed...


	2. Chapter 2- Possible friendships?

**\- That Day...**

 **Narrator's perspective**

Moonbeam sat on her grass patch, thinking about what had happened that day... She was not thinking fleeting thoughts like the fact that her bag was first, found, second, by a boy! I mean **A BOY! OMGEEEE!** Her cheeks turned a pale pink as she thought about that boy's deed, but she was thinking about how nice he was. Suddenly, High school was slightly less frightening...

 **Moonbeam's perspective**

Hmmm... I thought... Blaze was really nice just now... but why did he go so quickly, so hurriedly? Well, in total he seems good, I hope high school will not be as frightening as today... I feel that the people here are...good. I could maybe go out and make more friends? Well, I could actually do EVERYTHING other than stay in a corner, cowering, to survive school. Well, I guess I will see...

 **Blaze's perspective**

I was such a wussy just now... Cowering to a girl? AW man! What does she think about me now? ( Narrator says: In the midst of self-reproaching, Blaze forgot that both He and Moonbeam didn't know each other's name!) She must think that I am such a coward... ( Just then, Blaze's mom comes into his den. BTW, she is an Arcanine.) " SWEETIE? Whatcha doin'?" She asked as she peeked though the "door".( well, it is actually, a curtain of leaves woven together.) " Nothin' mom, nothing at all!" I answered... AW man! I bet my mom does not even know the meaning of 'Curiosity killed the cat' ( I think it should be changed to curiosity killed the Arcanine)... I love my mom and all, its just that she is very nosy. ( And did I say **VERY** )...

 **\- The Following day...**

 **Rosette's perspective**

Another day of school... hmmm... I can just sense the dread around me... Sighhh... Hi! I am Rosette, a Kirlia, an Emotion pokemon. Thats why I can sense the complete dread as everyone heads to school. Well, I hope everyone brightens up soon, as its very hard to bear the sense of dread, especially when you are sensing dread from tons of pokemon. Suddenly, I sensed a hint of embarrassment. I turned towards the source, I saw an Eevee, talking to a Growlithe. OOH... The Eevee's blushing.. so red! Here's some **drama!** ( but I am the nicest... I would never spread rumours!) The Eevee seemed really nice... I sensed that too...

 **Moonbeam's perspective**

I picked up some courage, and finally I managed to ask the Growlithe for his name... " Ummm..." he stuttered, CLEARLY embarrassed." So your name is umm..., well, ok. Welcome umm.." I said sarcastically. He finally piped up as he turned pinkish. " My name is B... Blaze". (The way he stutters-its just so adorable!) He seemed really nice. ( the cute type!) Aww... I blushed again( why ...?) as I said my name "Moonbeam".

 **Narrator's perspective**

 **" RIIIINNNGGG..." The bell rang.** Everyone headed for their own classes. Coincidentally, it was Blaze's and Moonbeam's Forest survival lesson. They both shrugged and headed to class. On the way, Moonbeam witnessed a bullying. A Pichu was being bullied by a Granbull!

 **Moonbeam's perspective**

Oh wow! A fight on my second day of school?! Wow! This is a perfect time for a fight! ( I am being sarcastic here! ) Uhh... Well, though I am, well...shy, at least I study well! Finally the tactics learnt in Forest survival Lesson can be put to use! I walked up to the Granbull, TRYING to look tough...though I think I failed, and stood up to him. the Pichu took hold of her chance, and escaped on her speedy feet. It was up to me to stand up to the Granbull...

 **Brutus's (The Granbull's) perspective**

O' well, who d' we have here today? Another 'un to bully ay? Looks like ... a puny 'un.. an Eevee? Oh that will only take 'un hit before she faints! Well, lets see! Oh yes, You wondering' who I 'm? Right? I am Brutus, a bully! I am proud of that.. heeehee... My gang of Bros will take out anyone who comes at us!

 **Narrator's perspective**

Well, seems like this Granbull deep inside is just a **puny punypus**.(this quote is coined by me.. I call dibs!) He just bullies those smaller than him. Oh we'll find out will happen sometime!


	3. Chapter 3- Fight or Flight?

**Moonbeam is gonna fight... who will win? The Granbull? The Eevee? Read on and find out!**

 **Moonbeam's perspective**

Oh no... oh no... alright, so what should I do? Oh survival training... don't fail me now... ehh...ok, um... ok.

 **Narrator's perspective**

Moonbeam stood there, thinking on her toes... still thinking... I mean **IF** she keeps doing this, she would be toast. But, she suddenly sprung to her feet, catching the Granbull at his most Confused point, She tackles him fiercely, then she charges, and quick attacked him, moving so fast, you could barely see her, But then, she starts crying? Oh no? what has happened to her? Well, in the midst of me thinking, she suddenly jumps up and tackles again. So it seemed that she was really crying, but she was using the move Fake Tears! But then, she used Double- Edge, and the Granbull tumbled to the ground. He fainted.

 **Moonbeam's perspective**

"Yes... I did it..." I gasped...then I took a fall to the ground. It went black.

(The Narrator says: Moonbeam had blacked out from exhaustion, also mentioning the part when she used double edge, it damaged her quite badly.)

 **Rosette's p** **erspective**

Oh my, Is **that** the girl who was talking to the Growlithe? I think it is! Well, she is a fighter! Oh... I better head over for a look. I used Calm mind first before heading over...

She had just collapsed of exhaustion. I brought her to the Music room, the most quiet room at the moment, and I used Heal Pulse... and I healed her...

 **Moonbeam's perspective**

'Where am I? Who are you?' I asked. My memory was still a little hazy, though I remembered fighting Bruce, and I double-edged... And Oh! Now I remember! I fainted. **That** explains this, but... who is she? I do not remember seeing around anywhere... Then, I decided to ask her for her name.

"Who are you?" I questioned... wait? Was she doing anything to me?!

 **Rosette's perspective**

Oh my GOSH! (Says in a frustrated tone) this girl is just pure protective. I answered "No Gal, I was just wastin' my psychic power on you... " very sarcastically. Colour instantly splashed onto her face as she blushed... I mean how does she do THAT? Oh yes, I answered her previous query on what my name was with an annoyed 'Rosette...' She told me that hers was Moonbeam, and that she liked my name. Oh my did you see that gal fight? I mean... she took down a Granbull single-handedly!(Well, she fainted, But I **bet** she was just tired!) Anyway, both me and Moonbeam were like... seriously late for class,(And so was Brutus, who will be sittin' it out in the nurse's office, and then the principal's office! ) So, Moonbeam got up on her feet shakily (Well, everyone gets leg cramps, right?) And muttered a quick goodbye before running off to class. And I swear that on my way to my class, I saw her blushing as she turned behind... Ooh...

 **Well, thats my third chapter, of my first series, and I hope you like it! Um...** ***cough...cough... Review and like... cough...cough** ***... THAT'S WEIRD!? Okay, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4- Fiery fail? ( Yun and Esla )

**Blaze's perspective**

Um... Is this the tactic that you are supposed to use when fighting a stray and hungry Raticate? I asked Moonbeam quizzically. As she turned around, she blushed as she told me that I had to tackle it first. I believed that we should use a move to lower its speed first. We were having a "Debate" On which moves we could use to defeat the Raticate the quickest way. Well, I gave into the girl(Well, you should!) As I inched closer to her, she explained why, not noticing the movement. I didn't know why, but I started to blush, I tried to hide it, but that just made it more noticeable. (I saw that I was blushing from a big mirror at the end of the room.) When Moonbeam (And everyone else ) noticed that I was blushing, And even though she was sitting in front, she was almost parallel with me. Everyone snickered, as Moonbeam scooted her chair away from me, Blushing a deep red as she did so. Oh no...

 **Moonbeam's perspective**

What's wrong with Blaze? He was burning red, not to mention very warm, and getting hotter... I calmed him down, and reassured him, For now I know he has a temper, that all fire types usually have. I wonder why Flame, (You have to read the first chapter to know him!) never is like that? I quickly moved my chair away... Hmmm... how did I get so close in the first place? Oh well, more teasing for me...~

 **Rosette's perspective**

Hmmm... this class is soo boring. Apparently its boring a hole in my skull... I can sense all the other emotions, all in other lands. Lalaland... I feel like going there too. Math is killing me. Anyway, I am good at most things, why must I be here anyway... It is hard to not fall asleep, when you are sensing that almost everyone is 'Brain dead'.

 **This is my forth chapter. Its short as I am writing this as a dedication to my VERY VERY GOOD friend,** Aria-Daughter Of Apollo, (Yun- her nickname) **whose B'day is being**

 **celebrated today, though** **her real B'day is gonna be in a few days. Go on and check her out! She has written a couple of stories, so go on and read it *Cuz**

 **she is good!* Ok,This is also for my 'Best friend ' Esla (her nickname), as a very late B'day present. So... here! (Actually, I have no idea if she actually reads**

 **fanfic... whatever!)**

 **Oh ya, um...**

 **write reviews, and like! YAY!**


	5. Chapter 5- Embarrassment

**Continuing on from** **before...**

 **Rosette's perspective**

 **Hmmm... this class is soo boring. Apparently its boring a hole in my skull... I can sense all the other emotions, all in other lands. Lalaland... I feel like going there too. Math is killing me. Anyway, I am good at most things, why must I be here anyway... It is hard to not fall asleep, when you are sensing that almost everyone is 'Brain dead'.**

 **Let's get on with this story!**

 **Blaze's perspective**

 **( At home)**

Hm... well, I didn't think that I would get totally embarrassed today... um... well, it did! Sighh... I wonder what Moonbeam is doing... She must feel super duper depressed now... If I could speak to her now, I would definitely apologise. Why can't I do what boys normally do? (That is, being sexist!) Why can't I dislike girls? Why is she so 'irresistible'? Is this what my teachers call 'infatuation'? ( You could call it crushing) No it can't be!?

 **Moonbeam's perspective**

 **( At home)**

I wonder what is happening to Blaze? Was he flamin' up? Why? ( I am the narrator... Just sayin' that Moonbeam asks a lot of questions! ) I wonder how he feels, and why everyone was laughing at us. He was also so close to me. Why? ( Well, the narrator is here to answer her questions in the bluntest way possible, not to Moonbeam, but to you, the reader! Ok ... so I am gonna call Blaze B, and Moonbeam M... All right! B was flaming up as he was embarrassed, + he **is** a fire type... Why? well, everyone was laughing at him, Duhhhh... He feels horrible, Everyone was laughing at B not M, as B was blushing, And he was so close to you as he I guess...is infatuating with you... Ok! I am done. ) My bro, Flame walked into my room, and said,"Sup, sis! whatcha doin'?" I blushed as I denied doing anything. He shrugged and walked out.

 **At school...**

 **Rosette's perspective**

Another boring day to study as usual. Any way, why go to school if you know everything? Well, for me its making friends, and the awesome teachers who makes me drag myself out of bed every single day. My first lesson of the day was pokeball selections, learning about which pokeballs were suitable for different conditions.

"Ok class, Now I am asking.. which pokeball should a trainer use if he is trying to catch an Entei, which is on low health?", My teacher, Mrs Gardevoir asked ( Well, Its obvious that she's a Gardevoir ) " Well, actually, You can use any Pokeball as long as you are a Pokemon which is at least level. 50 that knows Mean Look or any move that prevents it from escaping. You must also hold the quick claw because it will flee before you can make a move. So that's kind of a trick question." I answered. 'Right again Rosette!' she congratulated me. I beamed with pride as I soaked the encouragement in. My Pokeball selection classes were always my favourites in the week, well, cuz I got an extensive knowledge on pokeballs! And I collect older pokeballs! Some are older than Mrs Gardy (That's her nickname that we have given her. she likes it when we call her that)

 **Blaze's perspective**

Aw... Why did I have to go to school today... Uhh... Mom with her " Why don't go to school? You gotta fever? Oh c'mon...school is good for you... what happened? ...Nag nag nag and nag again!" I wonder what Moonbeam is going to say... It's time for class...

 **So wanna know what Moonbeam's going to say? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6- Recognition? (For Ryran)

**From last time...**

 **Blaze's perspective**

 **Aw... Why did I have to go to school today... Uhh... Mom with her " Why don't go to school? You gotta fever? Oh c'mon...school is good for you... what happened? ...Nag nag nag and nag again!" I wonder what Moonbeam is going to say... It's time for class...**

 **So wanna know what Moonbeam's going to say? Stay tuned for the next chapter!...**

 **well, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Blaze's perspective**

Oh noo... Moonbeam's there... What is she going to say... I hope she doesn't know about this...

 **Moonbeam's perspective**

Oh noo... Blaze is here... What's...he ...gonna say? I hope he's okay.

 **Narrator's perspective**

During class, Blaze and Moonbeam were awkwardly quiet... The teacher, Mr Sawsbuck(Who has a very good sense of seasonal fashions)noticed that his two students, who, for the past few days, were perky and excitable, but today, they were glum, and bored. He decided to ask them after their Berry recognition lesson.

 **After the berry recognition class...**

Mr Sawsbuck approached them after class. As everyone saw both of them being held back, they let out a cheer("Woooo!") As they left. He then knew something was amiss...

He asked them if they were being "Bullied " by their classmates. Moonbeam was unsure, while Blaze put down his head as he shook it.

He let Moonbeam go, but as Blaze was leaving, Mr Sawsbuck stopped him with a tut...

 **This short chapter is for a guy called Ryran,(his nickname) Who I "killed". Ok, so... I am sorry, SPARE MEE!(Says sarcastically) JK! I am still gonna torture you!(adopted bro!) Bye! Bro, If you actually go to fanfic, hope Mommy tells you about it! Ok, Review, like, whatever... And I see you guys(my readers, not Ryran) in writing!**


	7. Chapter 7- Found out? ( For Yun! )

**OH! What does Mr Sawsbuck know about Blaze? Why let Moonbeam go? Oh no! I am starting to become Moonbeam! Aahh! Umm... whatever... Enjoy this chapter! *Goes off to attempt to Brainwash self.***

 **CONTINUING FROM THIS...**

 **After the berry recognition class...**

Mr Sawsbuck approached them after class. As everyone saw both of them being held back, they let out a cheer("Woooo!") As they left. He then knew something was amiss...

He asked them if they were being "Bullied " by their classmates. Moonbeam was unsure, while Blaze put down his head as he shook it.

He let Moonbeam go, but as Blaze was leaving, Mr Sawsbuck stopped him with a tut...

 **OKAY, LET'S READ ON!**

 **Blaze**

Wait... why me? What is he going to say... is it about the assessment that I did not hand up... *Wink*... Hope its not that...Is it about Moonbeam... Ohh... tsk...

Mr Sawsbuck asked me "Wait...*smiles*, is there anything really going on... you know I can help you right?" I blushed...(Red this time), as I told him that there was nothing wrong, and I declined his help. Of course, as the 'overprotective' teacher that he was, he was just looking out for me...I guess...

 **Mr Sawsbuck**

Whats wrong with my usually cheerful students... could they be bully victims? Nah! Moonbeam still helped defeat a Granbull to help a victim... (this happens sometime when 'stronger' pokemon become cocky, or are just "problematic"... ) Hmm... whatever... A student in need, is a student indeed. (phrase coined by Mr Sawsbuck.) Whenever he needs 'help', I will be there! Hope its not too big of a problem though... infatuation, I just can't help...

* * *

Hey! This is once again... another short chapter for my buddy, who's B'day is today! YAYY! Celebrate! So, please read her stories as a gift okay? She is called

Aria-Daughter Of Apollo, go check her out! Oh yes... please don't forget about meeee... Please review and like! Review so I can improve on my story.

And if you do see any grammatical/spelling errors, please tell me by review!

Thanks!

On the other edge signing out!


End file.
